particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Languages of Deltaria
The Languages of Deltaria belong to several language families, the largest being the Delic and Dunic branches of the Superseleyan language family. Other languages belong to the Selucic branch of the same family, and to the Southern Jelbic language family. There are seven languages that have official status in Deltaria, either at the central or local level, namely Old Tokundian, Daralian, Alazindian, Ushalandan, Akigan, Doron, and Dissuwan. Delic Languages Slavic languages The Delic languages can be considered the original languages of the Deltarian people, as they all evolved from proto-Delic, the earliest common language of the Deltarian tribes. Currently, Delic languages are spoken by a majority of Deltarians. Daralian Slovak The most widely spoken language in Deltaria is Daralian, a Daralazindian Delic language. Daralian is closely related to to Alazindian, with which it is mutually intelligible, and shares some degree of mutual intelligibility with Valrizen and even other Delic languages. Daralian uses a modified version of the Selucian alphabet, with a number of diacritics to represent sounds specific to the language. Daralian alphabet: Alazindian Czech Like Daralian, Alazindian is a Daralazindian language, and as such it is mutually intelligible with Daralian and to a lesser extent Valrizen. Alazindian is written in its own version of the Selucian alphabet. Alazindian alphabet: Tokundian Serbian Although no longer widely spoken in Deltaria, Tokundian is descended from Old Tokundian, the language of the ruling class in medieval Deltaria, and as such it still has a limited presence in the nation. Most speakers of Tokundian on Terra are located in Tokundi, Cobura. Tokundian is written in a reformed version of the Early Tokundian alphabet. Tokundian alphabet: Rodshya Russian Rodshya is the main language of Trigunia. Its alphabet is based on the Tokundian alphabet: Dunic Languages Germanic languages Doron and Akigan, two languages in the far west, are heirs of the Deltarian Migrations passing through Rhaetan-speaking areas of Artania. There are many similarities between the two, but there is no mutual interintelligibility. Doron Gothic One of the two Dunic languages, Doron is characterized by a large degree of archaism, preserving much of the complex inflexionary system of proto-Rhaetan. Doron has also greatly influenced the Delic languages of Deltaria. Doron is written in the Doron alphabet, derived from the Kalopian alphabet with several Selucic and Runic letters: Akigan Old English Akigan, the language of the Anglo-Deltarian people, is the most widely spoken Dunic language in Deltaria. Unlike Doron, Akigan has been substantially influenced by Selucian, while also being superficially similar to Luthori. Originally written in runes, nowadays Akigan uses a slightly modified Selucian alphabet, which retains two runic letters. The Akigan alphabet: Selucic languages Romance languages Ushalandan Medieval Romanian Лимба Ѹшаландъ (Limba Uşalandă Ushalandan), a South Selucic (Eastern Romance) language, is spoken in north-western parts of Deltaria in the Vojvodstvo of Ushalande. Ushalandan is virtually identical with Kizenian, however the two are written in different alphabets. The Ushalandian alphabet is derived from the early Tokundian alphabet, and retains some archaic letters (such as ѹ/Ȣ for у, or ѯ for кс), and two letters created specifically for the language during the Middle Ages (↑ for ɨm at the beginning of words, or џ, shared with modern Tokundian, for dʒ): Jelbic Languages Dissuwan Hungarian Dissuwan or Disszüvi nyelv is a Jelbic language related to Jelbék and spoken in the very east of Deltaria. This is the Dissuwan alphabet: Category:DeltariaCategory:Language